


Protection

by Skyma



Series: Dream manipulating Tommy/my predictions for the smp [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AAAAAAA, Angst, But the Comfort is Fake, Crying, Dream is not the one to provide this help, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Im in Spain without the S, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manipulation, Pain, Self-Esteem Issues, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit needs help, he needs it, i hope this is good tagging, no beta we die like men, please help my boy, this is painful to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyma/pseuds/Skyma
Summary: This idea has been on my mind for a while now.TW in the tags, let's go boys
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship
Series: Dream manipulating Tommy/my predictions for the smp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051205
Comments: 43
Kudos: 547





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been on my mind for a while now.
> 
> TW in the tags, let's go boys

Tommyinnit was struggling. Seriously. Exile hadn't been easy. Sure, he'd been visited by a couple of people, and had Ghostbur (but he wasn't great company), but he was lonely so much.

Thankfully, there was someone who remedied that. Dream. He had visited Tommy consistently since the exile. Sure, he took his stuff and taunted him, but he cared enough to come visit, right? 

Of course, somewhere deep inside Tommy, he knew his growing bond with Dream wasn't out of actual care from the admin. But, Tommy ignored that feeling. He was just glad to have a friend. 

Every time Dream came, he willingly gave up his armor. Sure, he started out by defying Dream, but his armor was a small price to pay for some good company. A small price to pay for some comfort. A small price to pay for a goddamn friend. Someone who wouldn't leave.

Tommy had become almost fully dependent on Dream, and he hadn't even noticed. Every time Dream came around, he relied on him for protection, due to his lack of armor. He relied on Dream to feel happy since he was exiled and alone. He was constantly waiting for Dream to arrive. Dream had successfully isolated Tommy.

Tommy didn't know this, though. He felt like he had free will. He didn't notice how Dream had the power to dictate anything Tommy did, and Tommy didn't realize that he had started complying with whatever Dream wanted without defiance. 

Tommy just didn't want to upset Dream, like many times before. Dream was the only friend he had, and he was afraid to push him away. So, he did everything Dream asked of him, and in return, Dream gave him friendship. 

Today, Tommy was horrible. It was getting close to night and Dream hadn't shown. Today had been so hard to get through, especially without Dream. He had to re-bandage his wrists. He had to convince himself to not jump off of the nether bridge more times than he'd like to admit. He hadn't gotten anything done. 

His eyes were red and tired when Dream finally arrived. When Tommy heard Dream call his name, he lit up. He rushed out of his tent, despite being tired and messy. 

"Ah, Tommy, there you are! Hey, wheres your armor?" Dream said, getting straight to the point. He didn't even mention why he was late. Tommy figured Dream must've had a good reason.

"Oh- I-i was having a bad day, so I didn't have a chance to get more armor... Sorry." Tommy said, feeling ashamed. He was genuinely upset he didn't get armor just for Dream to burn. 

"Eh, that's alright I guess. So, what's got you down, Tommy?" Dream asked. His tone was kind, and Tommy was so grateful to have him here. He was too deep in Dreams web of manipulation to realize how fucked his current mentality was.

"Oh.. Well... I-i dunno I was just thinking about a lot of things... L'manburg, and Tubbo... I miss them." Tommy said, with a sigh. He really did miss them.

"Aw, Tommy, you don't need them! You have me! I'm always here for you, alright?" Tommy didn't recognize the hypocrisy in this statement. Instead, he began to tear up. He was tired. So tired. He was glad for Dream's "comfort."

"T-thank you, Dream.." Tommy said through choked sobs. He had already cried quite a bit today, so his voice was small and feeble.

"Of course. You only need me, right Tommy?" Dream said, whilst pulling Tommy into a hug. Tommy tiredly nodded his head against Dreams shoulder. 

"D-dream... Why do you care so much about me..?" Tommy said, still crying.

"Because nobody else does," Dream said, his words spoken in a sickly sweet voice. The words stung Tommy, but he ignored the feeling and continued to allow himself to be in Dream's embrace.

"Y-you're not gonna leave me right D-dream..?" He said. He constantly needed the reassurance.

"Of course not Tommy, I'll stay by your side. You don't have anybody else, anyway," Dream said, the offhand comments hitting Tommy right where it hurts. He ignored it.

"T-thank you Dream..."

"Of course. What are friends for?"

**Author's Note:**

> hi.


End file.
